To control a device and machine module arrangement a so-called project is generated, which is a combination of so-called machine objects, which represent the devices and machine modules of the arrangement. Such a project can include configuration data, parameterization data and programs.
Such a project is generated by a programmer with the aid of an engineering system. On the target system, in other words in proximity to the device and machine module arrangement, is a runtime system, as a counterpart to the engineering system, on which runtime system the project runs in the manner of a computer program.
It is always important here for the project to be tailored to the respective device and machine module arrangement. The project must be based on knowledge of the device and machine module types used.
Until now all the necessary basic data in the project had to be determined at the time of engineering. This includes for example the addresses of the devices and modules (e.g. the so-called IP address of an Ethernet interface) and the bus clock for timing signals by way of a clock-synchronous fieldbus used in the context of the arrangement. Also in certain instances the topology must be known in detail; even if the components as such are known, in the case of a series arrangement of the devices and modules for example, their sequence must also be known.
Determining this basic data is frequently cumbersome in day to day operation. With a real arrangement there can be slight deviations from the configured arrangement. For example when the production machine is incorporated in the end customer network, the address of a device may look different or it may no longer be possible to use the configured bus clock for certain application reasons.
Until now with repeated deployment of the engineering system the project had to be modified specifically for the respective situation. It was thus always necessary to modify the entire project.
It is disadvantageous that on the one hand the engineering system has to be deployed once again for adaptation to the device and machine module arrangement present locally on the machine, when it does not necessarily have to be present locally itself. Also the creation of a project is associated with significant outlay, so that it is unfortunate if changes have to be made to the project. Also the local operators are often not able to operate the engineering system and to make the changes to the project.
EP 1 548 527 A1 describes a control or regulation facility of a machine tool or production machine. User software is programmed in an engineering system. Application-specific macros are also created in addition to the user software. The user software can be modified by means of the macro. Parameters and their parameter values can also be modified by means of a macro.
EP 1 221 638 A2 also describes the use of macros in an automation system, with which it is possible to initiate a series of automatic configuration and parameterization processes.